The Ecology of Freshwater Fish
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Stu Bennett returns to speak during a class at his old University with interesting consequences. There's lust, passion, sex and...fish? Rated for Language and Mature Scenes. Wade BarrettXOFC


_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! Got a new one-shot for you. I had this weird dream last night about a guy I know and so I'm channelling what happened in the dream into this story. This is a WadeBarrettXOFC story. Okay, I'm not sure where Stu graduated from so I'm kind of improvising there lol. Enjoy XxX

_**Diclaimer:**_ I own Cassidy and all other original characters. I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is only for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone :D Thanks!

_**ONE-SHOT**_

"Cassie! Hurry the eff up!" my best friend Kymberley shouted to me "Jesus, what the hell are you looking at?" she came running back towards me and tugged my arm. I was staring at a poster in an empty shop window on the high street. I smiled wryly as I stared at it.

"Kym look" I pointed to the poster "The _WWE_ are coming to Aberdeen and Glasgow this week. How did I not know about this? I so have to get tickets".

She groaned and I watched her shake her head at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Not again. We're going to be late for class. Come on!" she pulled at my arm and dragged me away from the shop window.

Kym was the only person, who although not happy about my obsession with the _WWE_, could tolerate it. I let her drag me for a few seconds before I fell into step with her, holding my black shoulder back up and curling my arms tighter around the two textbooks I was carrying.

I was staring into space when Kym thumped me hard on the shoulder with her fist.

"Owww" I cried, grabbing my arm "What the fuck Kym?" She smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're thinking about him again huh?" she asked "What is so special about him?"

"He's just so..." I trailed off dreamily "He's...he's...amazing" I sighed blissfully.

We stepped onto Merchiston Campus at Edinburgh Napier Uni, chatting about what we'd do after class and our trip to the South of France which was in the next few weeks.

I was in my final year of studying Marine Biology at Edinburgh Napier, hoping in the end to be able to work in either Florida in the U.S or Australia at some point. Kym was studying the same but she had lesser aspirations than me, she just wanting to stay in the U.K and work from here.

We stepped into class just before nine and Professor James, our tutor, greeted us with a warm smile. Professor James was my favourite tutor, she was always able to forge a connection with us and get us to fully understand everything in depth.

"Hi everyone" she smiled warmly "I've changed the lesson plan a little today. I bumped into an old student of mine who's back in the U.K for a while and he has agreed to come and talk to you all today. He's going to sit in class with us all day and if you need any help you can ask both myself or our guest. Stuart got his degree from this University but he's decided to turn his eye to something else at this moment in time. I expect you to treat him with the utmost respect and decorum".

I nudged Kym in the stomach and giggled a little from our place in the middle of the class. Everyone was sitting up straighter in their seats, eager to know who our guest was.

I heard the door open towards the back of the classroom and I turned my head, expecting to see Alan, my friend and ex-boyfriend entering class late as he always did.

"Sorry I'm late" an English drawl rolled across the classroom "You'd think I'd still remember my way around this place" he joked. I froze in my seat, watching the back of his head as he made his way to the front of the classroom.

He greeted Professor James, who shook her head at him as if he was a naughty child but she had a small smile on her elfin face.

He turned to the rest of the class and my jaw dropped almost comically. I gripped Kym's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Cassie...let the eff go" she snapped, trying to pull her hand away "Owwww!" she groaned. I sat back in my seat and turned to my raven haired friend as I let up the grip I had on her hand "What the hell is wrong with you?" she rubbed her hand.

"Everyone, I would like you to welcome Stuart Bennett" Professor James introduced him proudly "He was my best student and I think it's very fitting that we have him back here to talk to you with you all so close to graduation" she smiled widely "If you have any questions, I'm sure Stuart wouldn't mind answering them.

"Kym" I squeaked "That's...ummm...he's...he..."

"He what?" she snapped "Spit it out".

"I...he...I..." I stammered, unable to string my sentences together.

"Cassidy Green!" I turned wildly in my seat when I heard Professor James' booming voice roll across the room. I shrank in my seat "Don't be so rude. Pay attention" she fixed me with a glare.

I looked at her, biting my lower lip before my eyes fell on Stu's face. He was fighting to keep a smile of his face and was looking directly at me. I felt my body heat up with the intensity of his gaze.

"Sorry" I squeaked mousily, unable to manage anything else. Professor James fixed me with another glare before backing off a little and allowing our 'guest' to take the floor. He thanked her and then started talking but I zoned out, thinking about him and why he was here.

_What is the point in him lecturing Marine Biology students? He hasn't really done anything with his degree, in fact he's done a 180, he's a Wrestler. It's hardly befitting to have him here. Maybe I'm dreaming, yeah, that's what this is. It's a dream. It has to be right? Right!_

_Of course it's a dream. I mean why would he be looking at me. I'm just an insignificant 23 year old student, I'm hardly a person worthy of his interest. This has to be a dream!_

"Cassie!" Kym's voice drifted into my ears and I looked up at her. She was standing over me and staring at me like I was stupid.

"Huh?" I asked and she smirked at me.

"We're going to the computer suite. Weren't you listening to anything that was just said?"

"I...I..."

"You were too busy day-dreaming about your little fancy man" she laughed at me and squeezed past me to get out of the row. I looked around, seeing that we were the only ones left in the classroom. Even Stu had disappeared. _Does that mean I was dreaming afterall?_

"Ummm...no...I wasn't day-dreaming...I was...I was..." I trailed off, picking up my bag and standing up. I grabbed my textbooks and we walked up the steps side by side, leaving the lecture theatre.

"You were what?" she asked. _If this is a dream, does that mean if I tell Kym it will end?_

"I was...yeah" I laughed unenthusiastically "I was thinking about him" I smiled dreamily. She shook her head, laughing at me.

"Like I expected anything else. C'mon Professor James and Mr Bennett will be there already" she ran ahead of me and I took off after her.

_

* * *

Okay, I am definitely not dreaming. I've pinched myself like a dozen times and nothing has happened. He's sitting at the computers talking with a group of the students, they're all laughing at him. If this was a dream, he'd be over here with me, talking to me and only me. And, oh shit, now he's looking __**at**__** me**._

I turned back to my book, leafing through it for the information I needed for my research paper. Kym was sitting at the other side of the table, facing towards me.

"So, how are you ladies getting on over here then?" I tensed, hearing his voice. Kym looked up and smiled at him as he towered over our table.

"Oh just fine Mr Bennett, we're just reading for our research papers".

"You can call me Stu if it makes you feel better". I kept my head down, not wanting to look up. I was finding it difficult to read, the same line going through my mind over and over and over again "Cassidy?" I looked up and met his deep blue/green eyes.

"I'm good" I mumbled, turning my eyes back to the book. I tensed when his hand fell on my back, the warmth of his fingers seeping through my thin top. I gritted my teeth together when Kym said she was heading to the computers and told me to come and get her when I was ready.

"What is your research paper about?" he asked. I looked at Kym's retreating back and rubbed my lips together nevously.

"Marine Biology" I answered as if it was plainly obvious. I listened to him chuckle before he sat down next to me. He placed his other hand on my book and pulled it out of my grip towards him.

"I think I got that but what are you writing about?" he flicked through the book and muttered under his breath at the pages I had marked. I stared at him, unable to believe that I was sitting next to one of the biggest _WWE_ superstars to grace television at the moment.

"The ecology of freshwater fish" I squeezed out, trying to make my voice sound normal.

"Okay, that's a really good subject, something that few people choose" he smiled sweetly at me and I felt myself blushing and smiling back.

"Thanks" I tucked a loose lock of my auburn hair behind my ear "I wanted to try and be a little bit different".

"That's the best way. You shouldn't be like everyone else. Where is the fun in that?" his fingers moved to my lower back and he tensed them slightly, massaging the small of my back gently.

He moved his chair closer to mine and I took a deep breath, feeling the air get hotter between us. His hand moved to cup my side gently, almost wrapping around me and he pushed the book in front of me.

"What are you doing"? I asked, feeling as if I fit perfectly into his embrace, forcing myself to stay still in the seat. He pointed to the book, a flirty smile adorning his lips.

"I just wanted to show you something" he flipped the pages as he flashed his pearly white teeth at me "Just to help you" he told me.

I looked down at the book and he pointed at it, showing me an article on freshwater fish that I had somehow missed. He read over it with me and gave me a few ideas on what to write, all the while his fingers splayed across my stomach over my top.

* * *

When he left me to sit at the table by myself, I was breathless and hot with small beads of sweat spread across my forehead. There was an ache between my thighs and no matter how much I clenched them, it wouldn't disappear. My stomach was jumping with butterflies and I could still feel his hands on me.

I tried to concentrate on my paper but all I could think about was how it felt when he touched me.

"Cassie, we're going for lunch" I looked up seeing Alan, Kym, Kevin and Heather standing over me "You coming with us?"

"Is it lunch already?" I asked, looking at my essay which I had barely touched.

"Yeah, we've been here for hours. Are you okay?" Heather asked me. I nodded quickly and stood from the desk, clearing my things away.

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled hoping to convince them "I just really need to go to the loo. I'll get you guys down in the canteen" I chuckled as we left the computer suite. They all nodded and headed off to the canteen while I jumped up the stairs to the next landing to go to the bathroom.

Splashing my face with cold water, I stared into the mirror. Blue eyes and auburn hair stared back at me, my pink lips folded in as I pressed them together. _What the hell is going on?_

Picking up my bag, I dumped my textbooks inside and then threw it on my shoulder.

Leaving the bathroom, I let the door close gently behind me, looking up and freezing on the spot.

Stu Bennett was standing, leaning against the banister opposite the bathroom. He had his massive arms folded across his chest and one foot crossed over the opposite leg. For the first time since I'd set eyes on him, I took in his appearance. He was dressed in black jeans that hugged his large muscled thighs, a white t-shirt which was stretched tightly across his large chest, his arms were almost bursting from the seams of the sleeves with a dark leather jacket thrown over his forearm.

My breath caught in my throat and I stood fixed to the spot.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked when I had finally found my voice. He smirked at me and straightened up to his full height. He pulled his shoulders back and beckoned me over with a crook of his forefinger. I walked towards him but kept a safe distance as I stood in the deserted hall with him.

"I wanted to talk to you" he rumbled and I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice "I want you to go out with me tonight" my eyes flew open at those words.

"Ummmm...I don't really think that that is appropriate" I stammered, attempting to move past him. He looked down at me, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he placed his hand on my shoulder, his large fingers curling around my neck. My pulse jumped beneath my skin and I could feel my heart racing.

"I think it is perfectly appropriate. I'll pick you up at 7.30pm".

"I...I'm busy tonight. I'm going to a class get-together with my friends".

"You won't be going with them" he told me "You're coming with me" his possessive tone made my blood boil but also made the apex of my thighs ache deliciously.

He moved his hand up slightly and his thumb dragged over my cheek.

"You...you can't tell me what to do" I tried to sound angry at him but I failed miserably.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be" he smirked at me.

"You don't know where I live" I felt triumphant with this declaration.

He smiled widely "But you'll tell me, right?"

* * *

And tell him I did. The words poured from my mouth without a care about what I was doing. I stumbled through the rest of my day like a zombie, the only thoughts in my head were about Stu.

He'd told me to wear something comfortable but warm. I'd been confused as he told me this but agreed before telling him where I lived. Luckily, I stayed in a flat of my own and had no worries about anyone seeing us.

I'd chosen a pair of high-waisted black brushed-silk shorts over some sheer black tights, a gold sequined cotton-lace tank top, a pair of black suede fringed _UGG_ boots and a light-gray military style leather jacket.

I'd pulled my long auburn curls back into a loose high ponytail and stuck my fringe up in a large quiff at the front.

There was a buzz at the door, just as I was sticking a gold and black cuff bangle on my wrist.

I picked up the buzzer phone.

"I'll be down in a few minutes" I told him. I heard him grunt from the other side of the line and I smiled a little. I put the phone down and looked around my apartment. I splashed on some perfume before taking a deep breath and leaving the flat. I locked up the door behind me and jumped down the steps two at a time.

Opening the outside door, I grinned, seeing Stu leaning against his car. It was a sleek and sexy car, something you would never expect to find around these part of Edinburgh; a black _Porsche Carerra GT_. I blinked at the car and then brought my eyes up to Stu.

"Nice car" I quipped.

"Nice shorts" he grinned back at me, opening the passenger door for me. I walked over, sliding into the car, my body thrumming with nerves. He closed the door behind me and I pulled my seatbelt on, waiting on him getting in.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"It's a secret" his baritone voice rolled through the compact inside of the car as he started the engine and it roared away from my apartment.

When he pulled up to _Deep Sea World_ I was a little confused. I had thought we'd be going to a club or for drinks or something else.

"_Deep Sea World?_" I asked confused "You do know this is closed".

"Yeah but not for us" he grinned at me and my body thrummed again. He killed the engine and got out of the car, coming around and opening my door. I took his proffered hand and he helped me out of the car "C'mon" he laced his fingers with mine and lead me around to the side. He knocked on a door three times and it was opened a few seconds later.

"Hey Stu" a guy whispered and let us in. He closed the door behind us "It's good to see you man" he shook Stu's free hand "You must be Cassidy" he looked at me. I nodded.

"You can call me Cassie if you like" I told him.

"I'm Archie, it's nice to meet you. C'mon I'll show you around".

It became quite clear that Stu had called in a favour in order to do this. Archie lead us around the inside and we got private tours of all the animals that were kept there. He let us feed the Stingrays and I laughed when one of them got excited and splashed me. We got to look around in the rock pools and then Stu took me on the underwater tunnel.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as he stood behind me and we stared out of the glass at the sharks and fish on the outside. He pointed a few out to me, whispering in my ear things I didn't know about them. His voice sent shivers down my spine and I pressed further into his embrace, holding onto his arms as they were around me.

When we came out of the tunnel, Stu took my hand and lead me to the one attraction I didn't want to see. I squirmed as we entered _JAWS_ and tucked my head into his arm.

"I cannot believe you brought me in here" I snapped, pushing myself behind him as we looked around the collection of certain vicious species of turtles, piranhas and other deadly animals. He laughed, his voice rumbling through me.

"This is one of the best attractions here" he told me in his English accent "You're scared?"

"You think?" I asked sarcastically "I don't want to be in here".

"A Marine Biologist who's afraid of fish" he mused "Not exactly the best career path for you then huh?".

I let go of his arm and stepped back from him. He turned around to face me, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I am not afraid of fish. I am afraid of getting my fucking hand bitten off in less than two seconds. Don't you dare mock me Stu Bennett. You're the one with a degree you don't even use" I walked out of the attraction, storming back in the direction we'd initially come from.

"Cassidy?" Stu called my name from behind but I kept on walking. I reached the lobby area where I found Archie feeding some more of the fish. He turned and smiled at me but the smile faded from his face when he saw me.

"Thanks for the tour Archie, it was amazing" I grinned at him "But I'm leaving. Where's the door we came in?". He pulled off his gloves and stepped away from the tank, pointing to the exit.

"Cassidy?" Stu's booming voice was getting closer.

"It was nice to meet you Cassie" Archie said, letting me out of the door. I thanked him again and walked away into the darkness. I could hear Stu thanking his friend behind me before his large footsteps sounded behind me.

I stormed away from him because I was angry but in the end I needed him. I was stuck in North Queensferry, miles from my flat in Edinburgh with no way to get home.

I reached the car, my body screaming with frustration.

"Cassidy?" Stu spoke when he had easily caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, pushing me back against the car. He towered over me, his face neutral but his voice quite angry.

"Don't walk away from me" his tone was serious "And answer me when I call on you. Why the hell did you run off?"

"I told you not to mock me! Where do you get off saying that I'm afraid of fish, you know absolutely nothing about me!" I yelled at him, every nerve ending in my body on fire "You're the one who doesn't even use his degree. You're a fucking Wrestler" I spat "Don't bring me down Stu. I am going to be a good Marine Biologist".

"You know who I am?" he asked me, totally disregarding everything I'd said.

"Of course I know who you are. I'm not just a pretty face you know. Why do you think I've been acting strange around you all fucking day?"

"I know you're not just a pretty face" he caged me in against the car with his arms "How do you know who I am?" he moved closer, his body pressing up against my own.

"You..you could say I'm a big...ummmm...fan" I stuttered, feeling his close proximity unnerving.

"You're a big fan?" he smirked devilishly "Well, isn't that interesting?" I closed my eyes and tried to push myself further back but there was nowhere to go. The cool metal of the car bit into my back, where my jacket had ridden up taking my top with it. I arched my back, pressing myself closer to Stu.

"Wha...wha...?" I tried to speak but Stu bent his head down to me, his mouth covering mine. I gasped as he pressed me tightly up against the car. The vast difference between the heat of Stu's body and the cold metal of the car was sending my body into overdrive. He sucked on my lower lip.

I felt myself being pulled away from the car and the passenger door was opened. Stu pulled away from me and lowered me into the car. I tucked my feet in and he shut the door, jogging around to the other side and getting in. I touched my lips as they throbbed from his kiss.

He revved the engine, the car coming to life and he pulled it out of the car-park, and began to drive. He placed one hand on my thigh, his warmth burning through my tights and making me squirm beneath his touch.

I watched the trees and roads and buildings whoosh past as Stu sped back towards the city.

* * *

When he pulled up to my apartment, I gulped slightly but I could feel my body humming with the feel of his touch.

"Show me your apartment" it wasn't a question or a demand but more of a request. I nodded nervously and got out of the car. I felt Stu's hand on my back as I let us inside the outer door to the flats.

Everything seemed so surreal. Just this morning I had been staring at a picture of Stu in a shop window, advertising the _WWE_ coming to Scotland and now here I was, taking him up to my flat. I hardly knew anything about this man, well at least I probably knew more about him than he knew about me, but was I really ready to take this step with a virtual stranger?

I let him inside my flat and turned the lights on. It was bigger than any normal student flat; my parents had paid for me to have my own place, with polished hardwood floors and plain white walls, I'd filled the flat with a minimal amount of furniture. There were large bay windows which looked out onto the city from both the sitting room, which had a wrought iron terrace and the bedroom.

I slipped my jacket off, throwing it over the back of the large white Italian leather corner sofa. I could hear Stu breathing behind me and then his hands were on my neck, warm against my skin. I rolled my neck around nervously as he stepped up behind me. His fingers moved to my hair and he tugged at the hair-tie, pulling it out and causing my curls to tumble down on top of his hands. Next went the clips that held my quiff in and then he was moving my hair away my neck, his lips pressing delicate butterfly kisses on my skin. He pressed his front against my back and I tilted my head for him, gulping as my eyes closed over.

His teeth raked against my skin and he slipped his hands onto my hips. He pushed at my top, running his hands up my sides, trying to take my top off but I stopped him.

"We...we can't do this" I told him, my voice betraying what I was saying.

"Why not? Why can't we do this? I like you and you like me right?" he kept his hands on the skin of my stomach, my own hands still on top of his.

"But we don't know each other".

"Of course we do. I know you, I know everything I need to know about you" he murmured his mouth pressing against my ear, his tongue darting to out to lick my skin.

"What do you know?" an involuntary moan dropped from my lips.

"Your name is Cassidy. That's all I need to know. You intrigued me from the moment I saw you and I wanted to know you. We'll have time for questions but right now I want you".

"Oh god, I want you too" I mewled, letting his hands go. He stripped my top off and pulled me closer to him with his hands on my stomach. His large fingers splayed across my skin and I felt myself melting into his embrace. He held me tightly, his fingers possessive on my skin as if he thought I was going to disappear.

Turning in his embrace, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down to kiss him. He backed me up and I hopped up on the back of the sofa, my legs curling loosely around his waist. His mouth covered mine with passion, his fingers held me with a sense of dominance. I pushed his coat off of his shoulders, my fingers sliding into his hair, holding his head close to mine, breathing harshly through my nose.

"You've no idea how sexy you are" he whispered, breaking away from me, his forehead pressing against my own. My eyes were downcast, staring at his chest as my fingers tugged at the material of his t-shirt, trying to get it off "How gorgeous you are. D'you how much I want you?" he asked and I nodded my head, knowing how much he wanted me because I needed him just as much.

He helped me take his shirt off and I dragged my fingers down the bare skin of his back, my fingers playing over his spine.

"Bedroom's that way" I murmured, pressing kisses to his chest, letting every thought telling me I shouldn't do this, go out of my head. He picked me up and I held on tightly to him as he carried me to my room.

He dropped us down onto the mattress, pressing himself down on top of me. I dug my fingers into his spine, pushing against him, rolling us over. Crawling on top of him, his hands cupped my hips as I pulled my hair over my shoulder, kissing him. My hands ran down his chest, gripping onto him as I opened my mouth for him, granting him entrance. I pushed myself down his body, kissing his chest and licking his skin, tasting him.

My hands grasped at the belt of his jeans and I smirked as he sat up on his elbows to watch me. His blue/green eyes glinted in the darkness as he watched me unbutton and unzip his trousers, tugging at them. He lifted his hips, helping me and then kicked them off the rest of the way.

I tugged at the hem of his boxers, my tongue sliding along the dip in his hip, teeth scraping the skin there. His breath hitched and he put a hand on my hair.

"You don't have to" he muttered.

"And if I want to?" I smirked at him, pulling his boxers down with the help of his hips lifting. His long, thick length sprung from the confines of his underwear, smoothly curving up at the perfect angle from a thatch of dark curls. The sight of him hard, the purple vein running up the underside pulsing gently, the head red and leaking, sent a pulse of pleasure to the apex of my thighs. I curled my hand around him, stroking softly as I bent my head, mouth curving around the tip.

I listened to him groan above me, my tongue darting out to lick him, tasting the salty fluid his body was leaking. His hands curled in my hair holding me tightly as I sucked him. I slid my mouth down as far as I could, taking almost all of his length. My free hand curled around his balls, feeling the weight of them in my hands and raking my nails over them.

Taking a breath, I sucked around the tip, hollowing my cheeks out as I stroked him with my hand. He was breathing deeper now and his hands wound tightly around my curls, pushing me down further on his dick. I allowed him to lead me and I could feel him pulsing in my mouth. Pressing my tongue into the vein, I dragged it up his length before scraping my teeth against him.

He pulled me off, rolling me under him "You've got to many clothes on" he deftly stripped my bra off, his mouth sucking at my collarbone. He pulled my right nipple into his mouth, his teeth biting gently as he suckled me. My hips rose off the bed and I grasped onto his arms for support.

"Stu...please" I whispered breathily. His fingers trailed across my body, my skin tingling beneath his touches.

"Please what?" he nibbled at my ear, his fingers undoing my shorts and pushing them down. He lifted my hips from the bed, his hands cupping my arse and pulling my shorts and tights off of me.

"Please..." I panted "Please, touch me" as I said this, I could feel the heat of his fingers through my lacy thong. The cool air hit my skin as Stu stripped the last piece of material from my body. I tried to clench my legs together, embarrassed at being revealed to him but he pushed my legs apart, dropping between them. He pushed his knee up and I ground down against it.

"Don't do that!" he ground out in my ear "I like you just the way you are, you don't need to cover yourself". I nodded breathlessly and he kissed me, stealing the air from my lungs.

I felt him lace his fingers with mine, pushing my hands down to the bed and pinning them there. I could feel his hard length pressing against my core and I lifted my hips in encouragement.

He entered me, in a swift thrust and my mouth opened in a silent scream, my body struggling with the intrusion. The pleasure rolled over me in waves and I quickly got used to his size as he started to thrust. He kept a hold of my hands pushing them down into the mattress. I mewled and arched into him, our lips still joined together. I cried out for him, breaking the kiss and burying my face in his neck.

He picked up the pace, delivering hard quick thrusts into my body and my walls spasmed as he hit that spot within me. I moaned, his name falling from my lips. He held my hands still and I clawed at him, desparate to touch him.

"Stu...let me touch you" I begged and he finally let go of my hands. I delved my fingers into his hair, lifting my hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, my body getting slick and sweaty.

My climax was fast approaching, tingles zipped through my body. I wrapped my legs around Stu's waist for more leverage. His thrusts became more aggressive and possessive and he gripped my hips, thrusting deep inside me. My release washed over me, an electric spark zipping up my spine. I threw my head back and all but screamed his name. He continued to thrust as my walls clamped down on him, milking him for what he was worth.

"Cassidy..." he groaned and dropped his head to my chest, his fingers letting up their bruising grip on my hips. I lay, panting and breathless on the bed, my hand having let go of his hair as they now rested on his arms, just above his tattoo.

"Oh my God" I panted, unable to believe that I had just been fucked by Stu Bennett.

"I'm not God" he drawled, pressing kisses to my sticky skin "But not far from it either" he was smirking when I looked at his face.

"Yeah" I smirked back "Did I tell you I was a John Cena fan?"

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N:**_ There's another one shot. Hope you liked it XxX


End file.
